The Rise of Natsu Dragneel
by ChUcKy0795
Summary: The Grand Magic Games have come to an end and Fairy Tail is back on top! But is everyone happy? Natsu leaves Fairy Tail in search of something. What will happen when he returns? Nothing will be the same I can tell you that much! Action/Adventure/Slight Romance. Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy and other pairings. OC's and some twists and turns!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**This story takes place two months after the Grand Magic Games. In my story there was no threat of Dragon's or the end of the world. Fairy Tail won the Games and became the number one Guild again. After the Games Natsu was confronted by Zeref and he awoke something deep inside Natsu. What did he awake inside of Natsu?**

Natsu woke up to a knock at the door; he sat up and looked to his right to see Happy curled up on a pillow. He smiled and pet, the little cat on the head. He got up and stretched, he walked over to the door with nothing on but his red boxers. He opened up the door and raised an eyebrow. What he saw was a long blonde haired girl with her hair tied in pigtails. A few thick strands of her hair flowed down just past her shoulders.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at the clock.

"It's only six in the morning, and how did you know I was back?" he asked yawning; Lucy hugged him, blushing slightly due to his lack of a shirt. Natsu hesitantly hugged her back; he raised his eyebrow in confusion. She was wearing a light green top with no sleeves, blue short shorts, and brown furry boots that just went up past her ankles.

"You leave on a mission for three weeks and that's all you have to say. I saw someone that looked like you walking around when I left my house so I just came here to see if it was you" she said breaking the hug. She noticed he had a big scar going down his chest, it started two inches above his right nipple and went down to the top of his abs. A few scars on his left arm, one on his right shoulder, and a small one on his forehead.

"Natsu, what happened to you?" she asked feeling the scar on his shoulder. He looked at the scar she was touching and shrugged.

"Ha. I didn't even notice that one" he said chuckling softly.

"I just got them when I was on my mission. No need to be alarmed, they're just scars" he said. He looked back at her and she looked concerned, he wasn't his usual perky self. His eyes seemed distant, like his mind was elsewhere.

"You want to come in?" he asked not knowing what else to do.

"Uh…s-sure" she said. They both walked into the house and she just looked around.

"Where's Happy?" she asked.

"He's at sleeping in the bedroom. We just got back two hours ago" he said rummaging through the fridge.

"Oh I'm sorry about waking you up" she said, he shrugged and pulled out some water. He handed her a bottle and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Thank you for the water" she said.

"Yeah no problem" he said leaning back in his chair. Something was really wrong here; he was always so upbeat even when he was tired.

"Natsu are you okay?" she asked. Without his expression changing, he just nodded at her. She grabbed his hand which made him look at her. His hands were warm; she smirked at this and looked into his eyes.

"Natsu I know something's wrong. Please just tell me what it is" she said. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen running his right hand through his trademark spikey pink hair. Her eyes widened as she noticed his entire hand had bandaging on it. It covered his entire hand and stopped just a little past his wrist.

"Natsu why is your hand all wrapped up?" she asked walking over to him. She reached out to touch his hand but he quickly pulled away.

"I-It's nothing j-just a few cuts, is all it is. Just trying to heal it up" he said frantically. She walked around him so she was in front of him now.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked.

"No reason. Would you look at the time I think you should be getting home" he said trying to shove her out the door. She stopped him and just stared into his eyes. She blushed slightly then got serious again.

"Natsu what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at the floor and then to his hand. He sighed and grabbed the door.

"Lucy, please just leave. I want to be alone right now" he said trying to close it. She stopped it with her foot and folded her arms across her chest.

"No not until you tell me what's going on" she said in a stern voice.

"Fine" he said walking out the door. She looked confused and put her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"If you're not going to leave then I will. I told you I want to be left alone" he said as he was walking away. Lucy was going to run after him when she heard a little voice.

"Lucy?" Happy asked rubbing his eyes. She turned to the small little cat and smiled.

"Hey Happy, it's good to see you" she said smiling. He flew over to her and she hugged him.

"Aye Sir!" he yelled, and she giggled. Then she got an idea, she held Happy in her arms and brought him over to the couch.

"Happy you were with Natsu for the past three weeks. Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked the little cat. Happy looked at the ground trying to avoid her eyes.

"Happy you know something now tell me" she said. He sighed and jumped from her arms and sat down on the couch.

"You saw how Natsu's hand was wrapped up right?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Y-Yeah what about it?" she asked.

"What did he tell you it was?" he asked. She looked confused and she just stared at the small Exceed.

"He said it was just a few cuts that haven't healed yet" she said.

"He was lying to you" he said sighing. Lucy's head snapped back a little in shock. Natsu wouldn't lie to her about something so dumb like that would he?

_"Why would he lie about cuts? What is he hiding?" _she thought to herself.

"Why would he lie? What is he hiding?" she asked. Happy sighed and looked down at the floor.

"A month ago we were traveling and Natsu started going through these changes. His eyes would turn to eyes that looked like a dragon's eye. His eyes turned red and his pupil was a long skinny diamond shape. Scales would form on his body and he would get very angry" Happy said, Lucy was listening with wide eyes.

"So why does he have his hand wrapped up?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"Well his hand turned into a dragons hand is basically what it is. He can grow the black claws at will which I don't get. The palm of his hand has yellow scales, and the rest of it is red scales" he said, her eyes were very wide now and she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Why does he hide it? He should know that we don't care what he looks like, we will all love him" she said, Happy shrugged and yawned.

"I don't know Lucy" he said, a few minutes later he was sleeping on the couch. She got up and left the house.

_"I have to find Natsu_" she thought to herself and she ran to the one spot she knew he would be in.

"This is nice and relaxing" Natsu said to himself. He put his arms behind his head and watched the trees sway in the wind. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the river, the sound of the leaves in the wind. He took in a deep breath and smirked. He fell asleep moments later.

Lucy had been running for about ten minutes now and she was tired. She stopped for a moment and looked around. She put her hand on her hips and sighed. She started running again and ran up to a hill. She smiled at the sight she saw at the top.

"There you are" she said to herself. She walked over to him and noticed he was sleeping. She smiled and sat down next to him. She looked up at the stars and she smiled even more. She was just staring at them for a few minutes, before she knew it she was laying down next to Natsu. She looked to her right and smiled.

_"He sure is cute when he sleeps"_ she thought to herself. She blushed slightly and just smiled at him.

"L-Lucy?" she heard a voice come from right beside her. Her eye widened as he saw her staring at him. She blushed and quickly looked away. He sat up and rubbed his head and cracked his back.

"How did you find me?" he asked stretching his arms. She sat up next to him looking at the ground.

"You always come here to think" she said. He nodded and looked up at the stars.

"This was also the spot where it happened" he said. She closed her eyes and looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"Natsu please don't bring that up" she said looking at the ground. He put his hands behind his head and laid back down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why can't I bring it up? Does it bother you that much?" he asked.

"Yes Natsu it does, I'm sorry" she said. He sat back up and looked at her.

"Yeah that's what you said back then too" he said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't feel it back then" she said. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Well what about now?" he asked, her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"I-I…I uhhh…" she tried to finish her sentence. He looked at the ground and nodded; he stood up and began walking away. She stood up and grabbed his right hand. Both of their eyes widened and Lucy's other hand went over her mouth.

"N-Natsu your hand, it's so hard" she said. He pulled away and looked at her. She gripped his hand tighter so he wouldn't try to get away.

"Natsu, Happy told me about your hand. I want to try and help" she said. He tried to pull away but she put her other hand on his arm and held him there.

"Natsu please" she said.

"Lucy, there's nothing you can do for 'this'" he said shaking his hand slightly. She gave him a look that made him feel safe, he sighed and started to unwrap his hand. When he was done he just looked away from her.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was just as Happy described it. His palm was now yellow scales and the rest were red scales. Right now he had no claws, but Happy said he could grow them at will. She ran her fingers across it and she felt how hard the scales were.

"N-Natsu, how did this happen?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his hand. He opened and closed it and he shook his head.

"Natsu why do you have it wrapped up?" she asked.

"I don't want people to look at me differently" he said. She brought his hand up to her face and rested her cheek on his palm. His eyes widened and she smiled.

"Your hand is really warm" she said giggling.

"Natsu you don't have to hide this from anyone. We'll still love you and we won't look at you any differently" she said. He pulled his hand away and put it to his side.

"I…uhhh…I gotta go Lucy. I'll see you later today" he said and he walked away. She sighed and looked at him as he walked away. She put her hand on her cheek where his hand was and smiled.

"Natsu" she said to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Four Hours Later:

Lucy walked into the guild to see everyone doing their normal things. Cana is drinking at a table. Gray only had his blue boxers on, and Juvia was staring at him. Gajeel was talking with Levy, Happy is trying to give Carla a fish, and Panther Lily is sitting down with his arms crossed. Mirajane was washing glasses and Lisanna and Elfman are sitting down at the bar. Wendy and Romeo are sitting down at a table talking. Erza was talking with Laxus and Makarov, the one person she didn't see was Natsu.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled as he flew onto her head.

"Hey Happy" she said laughing. She walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman" she said smiling.

"Hey Lucy, can I get you anything?" Mira asked.

"No I'm fine" she said. Suddenly the door burst open and everyone just looked to see who it was.

"It's about time you got here Flame brain" Gray said smiling at Natsu. Natsu was wearing his closed black long-sleeve coat with gold trimmings that has no sleeve on his right arm. The coat is and open collard coat, he is wearing his normal brown belt with a silver belt buckle. His white knee length trousers, black open-toed sandals, and the scarf he got from Igneel. Natsu paid no attention to him and just walked over to the request board.

"Hey Natsu, are you hungry?" Mira asked. He shook his head slightly and his eyes widened, he took one of the pieces of paper. He held it in front of Mira.

"I'm taking this one" he said in a cold voice. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Natsu you can't do this mission, you are not qualified" she said sounding a little concerned. He just looked at her and slammed the paper down on the table.

"I'm taking this one!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him. Mira backed up a little and Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu calm down" he said, he pushed Happy away from him and stuffed the paper in his pocket. He began to walk towards the door when Erza stepped in front of him.

"Natsu stop right there and go apologize to Mirajane" she said with her arms crossed. She has on her normal armor that she always wears. Natsu continued walking but she grabbed his arm.

"Erza…let go of me" he said in a cold voice.

"No Makarov wants to talk to you" she said.

"I'll talk to him when I get back" he said trying to move. She gripped him tighter.

"No now" she said with her scary voice. He put his right hand on her arm and spun her around. She gripped his hand and he flung her across the room. The bandages on his hand ripped off and his hand went to his side. Erza crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and then turned to Natsu and saw him.

"N-Natsu" Lucy said with her eyes wide. His eyes were red and his pupils were skinny black diamonds. They all gasped at that and the fact that his hand had scales on it.

"Salamander calm down" Gajeel said walking towards him slowly. Wendy and Gray did the same. The air around Natsu began to get hotter and hotter. Everyone in the guild was starting to feel it. Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy stopped moving because of the heat.

"Natsu stop this right now!" Makarov yelled. The scales on Natsu's hand began to spread. Soon his entire right arm was full of scales and you could no longer see his Fairy Tail emblem on his arm. Everyone backed away a little except Lucy. She started to walk closer to Natsu, ignoring the heat. Everyone heard him growl and they became scared for Lucy.

"Lucy, get out of there now!" Erza yelled. Lucy ignored her and soon she was right in front of Natsu. She was sweating from the heat he was emitting. She wiped her forehead and put her hand on his cheek. He growled loudly and everyone gasped at what they saw next.

Natsu swung his right arm at her and hit her in the arm. His claws dug into her left arm and she screamed in pain. Her body was flung to the side and Gajeel managed to jump and catch her. His back slammed into the wall behind him. He winced in pain and covered Lucy as they fell to the ground. Natsu let out a roar that sent chills down everyone's spines.

Suddenly Natsu was on the floor unconscious. He hit the floor hard and the heat in the room was suddenly gone. Laxus stood over Natsu's body; he was wearing his usual outfit with the coat over his shoulders. He picked Natsu up by the collar with one hand.

"I'll take him to the infirmary" he said. He threw Natsu over his shoulder and walked to the infirmary inside the guild. He walked into the room and place Natsu down on the bed. Everyone came running into the room after him. Gajeel came running in first placing Lucy on the bed. Wendy ran over to her and started healing her wounds. She had four claw marks going across her arm; it started from her triceps and went to her bicep. The claw marks were each a centimeter wide and they were two centimeters apart. She had her eyes closed and she was wincing from the pain. She looked in the bed next to her and saw them restraining Natsu to the bed.

"Wendy is she okay?" Gray asked.

"The wounds aren't too deep, but I can tell right now that she will have scars. It seems she has been burned when she was cut so it will become a scar" she said. Gray clenched his fists and looked at Natsu.

"What the fuck were you thinking flame brain!" he yelled. Erza put her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Calm down Gray. Natsu would never hurt his family, something is going on with him" she said. Natsu began to wake up, his eyes slowly started to open. His eyes were back to normal and his head hurt. He tried to sit up but something was stopping him. He looked and saw straps on his arms, legs, and one around his waist.

"What the heck is going on?" he yelled. Suddenly he stopped moving and he looked down at his arm. It was completely covered with red scales. He looked around the room and he closed his eyes. He felt a hand touch his scales and he looked to see Happy sitting on his stomach touching his arm.

"Natsu its okay, we don't care. Everyone here cares too much about you" the small blue cat said. Natsu turned his head to the right and his eyes widened. He saw Lucy lying down and Wendy standing over her healing her arm. He saw the blood running down her arm and onto the white sheets of the bed. There were tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Lucy what happened?" he asked, he was yelling at her.

"Natsu you don't remember?" Gray asked. Natsu looked confused and he tried to free himself. Erza put her hand on his chest and he stopped.

"Natsu you really don't remember?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he yelled. He struggled more and more to get out. Makarov took a deep breath.

"Natsu you did that to Lucy" he said. Natsu suddenly froze and looked at Makarov. He shook his head and looked around at everyone.

"No I would never do that to Lucy" he said in a low, soft voice.

"Natsu it was you!" Gray yelled.

"Gray don't yell, he doesn't seem to remember" Lisanna said. Natsu looked at Lucy and tears formed in his eyes. He began shaking and his fists clenched. The scales began to spread again. Everyone backed away a little except Gajeel and Laxus. The scales finally stopped after growing over half of his face. His right eye was red again with the vertical skinny diamond shaped pupil.

He began growling and shaking more violently. The room began to get hot again. Natsu just kept looking at Lucy. She looked back at him and she gasped. Wendy had finished healing her as best she could. Natsu looked at the wound and he broke his right arm free of the restraint. Laxus and Gajeel held him down, but Natsu kept looking at Lucy. She saw him begin to cry and she began to tear up as well.

"L…Lucy" he said through his tears. He let out another roar and knocked Laxus and Gajeel down. Gray picked Lucy up and everyone backed up from Natsu. He broke free and stared at them all. His eyes fell on Lucy.

"L…Lucy…I'm…sorry" he said in a low growl. Happy was about to fly over to him but he let out another roar and jumped out the window. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop with lightning speed. In a matter of seconds he was gone, no one could see him anymore.

"Gajeel, Laxus go after him" Makarov said. They nodded and jumped out the window to chase him.

"Master what happened to Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know my child, I don't know" he said. Thirty minutes later Laxus and Gajeel came back in through the window. Laxus came in, Gajeel's arm was around his shoulder and with his other hand Gajeel was holding his stomach. Laxus put him down on a bed and Gajeel winced in pain.

"What happened?" Levy asked running over to Gajeel.

"We caught up with Natsu and he attacked. He slashed Gajeel's stomach, and he nearly knocked me unconscious. Whatever is happening to Natsu, he's become a lot more powerful" Laxus said.

"Did his _condition_ seem to be worse?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know for sure because we can't see his stomach or anything. So whatever we saw in here that's still what he looks like from what we can tell" Laxus said. Wendy started to heal Gajeel and he slammed his hand down on the bed.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"That wasn't Salamander" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He would never hurt anyone in the guild. I don't care that he hurt me, but he hurt Lucy, something is wrong with him. I just don't know what exactly it might be" he said.

"Is it something that all Dragon Slayer's go through?" Gray asked. Gajeel shook his head.

"Well something similar happened to me but I was with my Dragon at the time and Wendy hasn't done it. It does seem like his dragon form is taking over. You all know that I can turn my body into that scaly iron form. I did it when I fought Salamander when my old guild attacked you. I think that's what's happening to him, but it seems like he has no control over it. I can do mine with ease and I know what's going one, but with him it seems he can only activate it through anger, and he has no idea what's going on" Gajeel said. Everyone nodded eventually as they started to understand.

"Well what are we going to do? Natsu's gone now" Mira said.

"We're not going to do anything. From what Laxus said Natsu has become too powerful to try and bring down. We must let him cool off and he will return to us" Makarov said.

"We can't do that, we have to go find him" Lucy said. Erza put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, Master is right. We must give Natsu time" she said. Lucy looked around the room at everyone who nodded at her. She looked at the ground and shed a tear.

"_N…Natsu" _was all she thought.

"Everyone just go about your business. We can discuss this later" Makarov said. Everyone left the room except Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Laxus, Gray, and Lucy. Wendy continued to heal Gajeel and Levy was sitting with him. Laxus was sitting on another bed, and Lucy was sitting on another bed. Gray was standing in the middle of the room.

"We have to go find Natsu" Gray said.

"Don't be stupid kid. Natsu almost took me down, there's no way you can beat him. Besides you heard gramps, we just have to let him cool down a little" Laxus said. Gray clenched his fists and nodded.

"Lucy if you need anything just let me know" Gray said and he walked out of the room. She sighed and looked down at her arm. She couldn't believe that Natsu had done this to her. She would have these scars on her arm forever now. She looked out the window and sighed; she stood up and left the room.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I'm just gonna go home, just a hectic day" she said. She left the guild and went home. She walked in her door and sighed. She just wanted to eat, take a nice bath, and go to bed. She didn't want to deal with anything else today. She made herself something to eat; after she was done she walked into her bathroom. She undressed and just looked in the mirror for a second. She looked at the claw marks on her arm; they were already scars due to Wendy's healing.

"Natsu what happened to you?" she asked herself. She sighed and turned on the water. She made it nice and warm and sank into it. The water touched to her scar and she winced at first but eventually it felt good. She sat in the tub for an hour just relaxing and thinking about everything that happened.

She got out of the bath dried off and went into her walk in closet. It was filled with all different kinds of clothes. She really loved clothes; she had a ton of different outfits. She put on a green tank-top that went just past her breasts, and pink booty shorts. She walked out of her closet and collapsed on her bed. She snuggled up under the covers and sighed.

"Natsu where are you?" she asked herself. A few minutes later she dozed off, dreaming about Natsu.

It was ten at night now. Lucy stirred in her bed getting into a comfortable position. She heard a noise coming from behind her, but she figured it was just the wind. She was half awake and she closed her eyes to try and sleep again. Suddenly her hand felt warm, she tried to move it but she couldn't. Her eyes opened fully and she screamed.

"Luce, it's me" a voice said covering her mouth. She looked at the figure and her eyes widened.

"N…Natsu" she said, he smiled and sat down next to her. She still couldn't see much of him because it was so dark. She went to turn on her lamp but he stopped her.

"No Lucy I don't want you to see me like this" he said. She grabbed his hand and felt the scales.

"Natsu I don't care" she said. She turned on the light and her eyes widened. His entire right arm, the right side of his face, the right side of his neck, and half of his left arm were all covered in red scales. He closed his eyes and looked away from her. He felt a hand touch the scales on his face, his eyes widened and he turned his head to see Lucy looking into his eyes.

"Natsu you don't have to hide" she said sitting up and hanging her feet off the side of the bed. He grabbed her hand and took it away from his face.

"Luce it's not about me hiding anymore" he said.

"What do you mean Natsu?" she asked. He stood up and sighed.

"I…I hurt you Luce" he said holding back tears. She stood up and took his hand.

"Natsu, that wasn't the real you. The real you is a sweet, kind, caring person who would never hurt his friends" she said. He looked down at the scars on her arm and he clenched his fists.

"You don't get it Lucy, that was the real me. I'm a Dragon Slayer that is a part of me!" he yelled. She backed away a little still holding onto his hand.

"Natsu don't talk like that. That is not who you are" she said.

"Luce I'm going to be leaving for a while" he said, looking away from her and releasing his hand from her grip.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" she asked getting closer to him.

"I just need to leave for a while Luce" he said. He started walking to the window and she grabbed his normal hand and spun him around so he was facing her. He didn't look her in the eyes, and she put her hand on his face so he would look at her.

"Natsu you can't…" she was cut off by him grabbing her shoulders.

"I can't hurt you again Luce…I can't hurt the one I…" he trailed off and let her go.

"N…Natsu" she said in a soft voice. Tears formed in her eyes and she leaned in closer to him. His eyes widened at how close she was.

"L…Luce, what are you doing?" he asked. The next thing he knew her lips we pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They were both blushing. His eyes were still wide at what she was doing. He pulled away from her and looked away.

"N…Natsu" she said trying to get closer to him again. He backed away from her and jumped on the window sill. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Natsu don't go. We all need you here. I need you" she said. Natsu turned around on the window sill to face her. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Goodbye Luce" he said. Before she could stop him, he was gone.

"N…Natsu, why did you have to go?" she asked herself. She rested her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, two chapters will be posted today**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lucy woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes; the sun was shining bright in the room. There was a slight breeze she could feel coming from her open window. She shivered a little and stood up. She walked over to the window and closed it.

"That was a crazy dream last night" she said to herself. She turned around and her eyes widened. The window was open? The window was closed when she got home, that could only mean.

"I…It wasn't a dream" she said. She began to cry and put her hand on her head. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She ran to her closet and put on an outfit similar to her normal one. She put on a white top that went just past her breasts, leaving her toned stomach exposed. It had no sleeves, and it had a single red line going down the middle of it. She wore a red mini-skirt that went halfway down her thighs. She put on her normal brown belt that held her Keys and her whip.

She ran out of her apartment as fast and headed to the Guild. Her heart was beating fast as she ran. All she could think about was Natsu; tears started falling from her eyes. Why did Natsu have to leave? Why couldn't he just stay with his family? Why couldn't he stay with her? She burst through the doors of the guild and looked around.

"Is Natsu here?" she asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Lucy-san we haven't seen him since yesterday" Wendy said. Lucy started shaking her head and she closed her eyes.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Mira asked from behind the bar. Lucy began to cry and everyone gathered around her to try and comfort her. Before Lucy could say anything Makarov got their attention.

"Listen to me my children!" he yelled from the banister on the second floor. They all looked up at him.

"I have received a letter from Natsu" he said, all of their eyes widened. He pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"_Master I want you to read this to everyone for me. I'm leaving; I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back. I don't even know if I'm going to come back. I can't hurt my family again, if I lost control and something worse happens to one of you, I couldn't live with myself. Master I'm sorry about everything, leaving is the last thing I want to do but I have to learn how to control this first. I know you will be angry with me, but I'd rather you be angry than hurt my Nakama. The next part of this letter I'm going to be addressing a few individuals, you can read it to them alone or in front of everyone. It doesn't matter to me._

_ Gajeel I'm not sure if Metalicana talked to you about finding our mates. I just wanted to tell you don't screw your chance up like I did. We had that long talk about who we liked, and I think you should just tell her. Don't hold off and screw up your big chance like I did._

_ Icicle Brain, we always gave each other a hard time. It was fun though and if I ever see you again I'm gonna kick your ass. All joking aside though, Gray I think of you as my brother. You're always there for me, we fight all the time, your one of my best friends, I'm glad to call you my brother. And one more thing just ask out Juvia already, I know you two like each other so just do it._

_ Erza I'm actually going to miss all of the times you hit me. Erza you're like a sister to me and I'm going to miss you a lot. One day I will beat you in a fight, you can count on that._

_ Mira make sure Master doesn't do anything bad. Try and keep him in line. And your brother, make sure he doesn't get in trouble. I'm gonna miss talking to you if I ever need anything. I'm gonna miss all the yummy food you make, most of all I'm going to miss your smile, and how you can brighten up any room by just being there._

_ Elfman I hope that my decision is manly enough for you. If it's not I'm sorry, but I can't hurt my Nakama ever again. Take care of your sisters for me. You will always be the manliest man I've ever met._

_ Lisanna please take care of Happy for me. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like this, but I need to do this. I never told you this before but I've liked you for a long time. I was going to ask you out before you went on that mission and then we all thought you were dead so I didn't get the chance. I remember the day you asked me if you could be my wife one day. I don't think that will ever happen, but I will always care for you._

_ Happy, you are my best friend in the whole world. I'm sorry I left you, and I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. We've been through a lot together and I know that no matter where I am I will always love my little cat. Take care buddy; I hope to see you soon._

_ Romeo and Wendy you two are like my little brother and sister. I just have one thing to say to you though. Romeo, just ask out that girl you like already, everyone knows who I'm talking about and that you like her so just do it._

_ Laxus and Gildarts if you two are there I just wanted to let you know that I entrust the protection of the guild to you two. Make sure everyone and everything is okay. Or I'll kick your ass if I see you two again._

_ Lucy I don't know if you know this but I've always cared about you. The first day I met you I thought you were just some annoying girl who wanted to be in a guild. When I got to know you though, you turned out to be a smart, funny, caring, loveable person who puts other people in front of her. I know that you have a hard time paying your rent and everything so I left you a little present under my bed in my house. It's just some money I got from my last mission, the reward was 10 million jewels. That should be enough to keep you at your house for a while._

_ Lucy I never told you this, or anyone this. I love you Lucy and I always will; I've liked you for a long time. I finally realized I did and it slowly turned into love, I don't know how you feel about me but I just needed to tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't do it last night but I didn't want to say it to your face while I look like this. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I promise it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry Luce; just remember I'll always love you_" Makarov said, he folded the note back up and sighed.

He looked around at everyone and most of them were wide eyed or crying. Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy were all blushing from what Natsu put in the letter. Gray, Erza, and Gajeel looked mad at Natsu for leaving, but sad at the same time for the same reason. Happy was in too much shock to do anything, Laxus just had his arms crossed and he was sitting down at a table.

"We have to go and get him!" Erza yelled.

"I agree with Erza, we have to go find that idiot!" Gray yelled.

"We can't let him just leave" Lisanna said.

"Yeah let's go get Natsu" Romeo said.

"Come on let's go!" Lucy said. They heard something smash and they all turned to see Laxus standing up; the table he was sitting at was broken.

"All of you just shut up!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"All of you are just so stupid. Natsu chose to leave for a reason, we just have to accept it!" he yelled.

"Laxus we can't just let him go, he's part of our guild" Cana said.

"She's right Laxus" Gray said. Laxus shook his head and sighed.

"No she's not. All of you are just getting all mushy because of what he put in the letter. The fact is though Natsu made the right choice. He figured that if he lost control he would hurt someone, so he decided to leave. He is a true man!" Elfman said out of nowhere. Lisanna and Mirajane walked up to him.

"You can't be serious brother" Lisanna said. He simply nodded and didn't say anything.

"I agree with Elfman and Laxus" Gildarts said coming down the stairs.

"Gildarts, when did you get here?" Erza asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is none of you go after Natsu" he said.

"We have to" Gray said.

"No you don't, you heard what he wrote. I intend to keep all of you safe" he said walking to the door, joined by Laxus.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to get through us" Laxus said. No one moved they just gritted their teeth and lowered their heads.

"Natsu is gone, and that is sad, but we have to move on. He did this for us, and I'm sure he wouldn't want us moping around. So let's just go on like nothing happened" Makarov said.

"How can we go on like nothing happened?" Lucy asked yelling at Makarov.

"Natsu didn't confess anything to you. It might be easy for you to just move on, but I can't do that so easily" Lucy said.

"I can't…because…I…" she trailed off.

_"Come on Lucy just say it. You know how you feel"_ she thought to herself.

"I LOVE HIM!" she yelled. She turned and ran past Laxus and Gildarts. They started to go after her but Makarov stopped them.

"Don't, she won't go after him. I guarantee Loke will stop her" he said, they both nodded and they all watched as she ran down the street.

"Natsu…why did you leave...you had to know I felt the same way about you" she said to herself, tears were running down her face now. She ran to her house and slammed the door behind her. She ran into her room and cried into her pillow.

"Natsu, you big dope" she said.

Back at the Guild:

"Master did Natsu talk to you at all?" Gildarts asked closing the door to the Master's Office behind him.

"Briefly" Makarov said.

"What did he say?" Gildarts asked. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked opening up a piece of paper.

"This is the mission he wanted to go on before he stormed out of her yesterday" Makarov said. His eyes widened as he looked at the paper. He pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him.

"That's the rest of the letter he gave me. I didn't want anyone else to know, but he wrote down something else" Makarov said. Gildarts opened it up and read the rest of it.

_"Master this last part is for you, if you decide to show anyone be my guest. Just make sure you don't show Lucy, Happy, or Lisanna. I don't want you to worry but, while I'm gone I'm going to be looking for Zeref. He seemed to know me somehow when I fought him. I need to find out how he knows me; I don't know when I'm coming back, or if I will come back so if I don't goodbye and thank you"_ he finished reading it and sighed. He looked at the job request from the board that Natsu was going to go on. It said the reward was 100 million jewels for a black haired man, with a long black coat. He uses strange black magic and is very powerful, wanted dead or alive.

"So Zeref is on the move" he said. Makarov nodded and sighed.

"You already know not to say a word to anyone" he said, and Gildarts nodded.

"Okay I won't say anything. I'm going to go on a mission though" he said.

"Which one are you taking?" Makarov asked.

"Personal mission, I'm going to keep an eye on Natsu for a while" Gildarts said. He opened up the door to leave and then turned his head slightly.

"If that's okay with you" he said.

"Fine, I want reports every now and then" Makarov said. Gildarts nodded and left the room; he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs.

"What did Master want?" Erza asked as he got to the bottom floor.

"None of your concern" he said and he walked past her to the door. Lisanna walked up to him with her hands folded together.

"Gildarts, can you please find Natsu and bring him back home?" she asked in a whisper. Gildarts put his hand on her head and sighed.

"Sorry Lisanna, you heard the old man" he said, he saw the look of sadness come over her face and he sighed.

"I'll tell you what though. If I come across him on my travels I'll convince him to come back" he whispered to her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said, he nodded and walked out the door.

_"I could always try that. First I have to find that knucklehead first"_ he thought to himself.

Lucy's Apartment:

"Are you okay Princess?" Loke asked appearing in the room.

"It's nothing Loke" she said. He noticed how sad she was and sighed.

"I know everything is not okay" he said. She sat up on her bed.

"Natsu left" she said. His eyes widened.

"Why did he leave?" he asked. She put her hands over the scars on her arm. She explained everything that happened the day before.

"He said he didn't want to hurt his Nakama ever again, so he left" she said. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy I think Natsu made the right choice" he said, she just looked up at him and sighed.

"I know, but I just wish he didn't leave. We could have been happy together if none of this happened" she said tears falling from her eyes. Loke wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Lucy. He'll come back, and when he does you can be together" he said. She cried into his chest for a while.

"Thank you Loke. I just wanna be alone for a while though" she said.

"As you wish Princess" he said and then he vanished. She rested her head on her pillow and sighed.

"Natsu, how could you not think I had feelings for you?" she asked herself.

Back at the Guild:

"I can't believe he just left" Mira said cleaning a glass. Gajeel, Lisanna, Wendy, and Levy were sitting at the bar. Gajeel slammed his mug down on the table.

"Another one Mira" he said, she nodded and grabbed his mug.

"Do you even care that he's gone?" Lisanna asked. Mira put the mug down in front of him and he just looked into it.

"I do care. I know exactly what he's going through" he said, he took a sip of his beer and they all just looked at him.

"You do Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked, he took another sip and nodded.

"Something similar happened to me, but fortunately for me it happened when I was younger. Metalicana was still around, so he helped me through it. Salamander has to go through this alone, which scares me" he said, they all looked at him in shock.

"So does that mean it's going to happen to me?" Wendy asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't think so. You are too kind hearted, but you never know it could happen. If it does I'll help you through it" he said.

"So why didn't you help Natsu?" Levy asked. Gajeel lifted up his shirt revealing two slash marks going from his lower abs to the top of them.

"What do you think I tried to do when Laxus and I went after him? I tried to get him to calm down but he wouldn't calm down" he said, he put down his shirt and chugged the rest of his beer.

"One more" he said, Mira nodded and took his mug.

"I've never truly been scared in my entire life, but when I saw the killing intent in his eyes. I don't know what happened to me, I felt fear" he said. Levy put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay we were all scared, you don't have to be ashamed" she said, he nodded and looked at her.

"You know Natsu was right" he said.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"I should just tell the girl I like, that I like her a lot" he said, she lowered her head a little.

"Oh, well then go on and tell her" she said turning to leave. He grabbed her shoulder a little tight but she was fine with it.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to tell this girl you like her?" she asked.

"I thought I just did" he said, her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. His normal foxy grin was spread across his face. All the girls at the bar just stared at the two. He stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Gajeel?" she asked.

"So Levy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. The girls sitting at the bar all went wide eyed. Levy's eyes widened and she just looked up at him. A smile slowly grew on her face and she hugged him.

"Of course I will" she said, the girls all clapped and smiled. Suddenly the doors to the Guild flew open and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. There was a man with a black cloak on, from what they could see he had short black hair and it was kind of spikey. He had a hood on that concealed most of his face so they couldn't see who it was. Gajeel stepped in front of the girls sensing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked.

"Something's not right about this guy" he said.

"Just stay behind me" he said turning his fists into iron.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel" the man said.

"He's not here" Gray said.

"Gray your clothes" Erza said, he looked down and yelled. He ran to the other side of the room yelling.

"Natsu isn't here, is there something you need?" Erza asked.

"I have no need for any of you. I just want Natsu Dragneel" the man said. Laxus walked behind the man and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's not here, so I guess you can leave now" he said. The man turned to face him and nodded.

"I guess I can, good day to you" he said. The man started to walk out the door when Gajeel stepped in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked, the man lowered his head.

"You do not need to know my name" he said. Gajeel got a little mad and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Tell me your name and I'll let Salamander know you stopped by" Gajeel said. The man pushed past Gajeel and walked out the door. Laxus stopped Gajeel from following him.

"Don't do it, I know you sensed it too. Something isn't right about that guy. I wouldn't fight him, at least not in Magnolia" Laxus said, Gajeel nodded and walked back over to the bar.

"Where's Happy?" Lisanna asked looking around.

"I found him" Elfman said walking up to her. Lisanna looked on top of his head to find a sleeping Happy. She giggled and eventually everyone was chuckling at the sight. The little blue cat was sleeping nice and comfortably on his head. Elfman sighed and just sat down at the bar.

To Natsu:

_"Igneel, what's happening to me?"_ he thought to himself. He had a long cloak on that went down to the floor and he had the hood up so no one could see what he looked like. He clenched his fists.

_"I have to figure out what's going on with me"_ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's Chapter 3 enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Eight Months Later:

"Everyone look at this newspaper!" Romeo yelled running into the Guild. (He is wearing his x791 clothes. Everyone in the Guild is wearing their x791 outfits).

"What are you yelling for brat?" Gajeel said.

"Shut up Metal Head!" Romeo yelled. He's started with the name calling since Natsu's been gone. Gajeel just chuckled and everyone walked over to him.

"What is it Romeo?" Erza asked. He shoved the newspaper in her face. She took it from him and her eyes widened.

"What is it Erza?" Lucy asked.

"It says the town Lumia was saved by a Fire Mage" she said.

"Could it be Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Erza look down at the article.

"It says that the person was wearing a cloak so they couldn't see any distinctive features. They didn't have time to get a name or anything, because he was gone just as fast as he came. It says he took out 10 members from a Dark Guild called Dark Specter" she said.

"Is this Guild anyone big?" Wendy asked.

"No they're a relatively new Dark Guild. They like big and flashy attacks, mostly doing them during the day. It is rumored that they have acquired some very powerful mages" Makarov said walking up to them.

"What kind of powerful mages?" Romeo asked getting a little excited.

"Dragon Slayer's" Makarov said. Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped.

"Are you sure Master?" Wendy asked.

"Yes during his traveling Gildarts told me that he heard about Dark Specter. He said that they have at least two of Dragon Slayer's" he said.

"Do you know what kind?" Gajeel asked, now getting into the conversation.

"I believe he said Sand and Ice" Makarov said. Everyone gasped and Gajeel smiled.

"Sounds like it could be fun if they ever want to try something" he said, Levy hit his shoulder lightly and he chuckled.

"Master have you heard anything about Natsu?" Lucy asked hoping for good news. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Unfortunately I haven't heard anything about him since he left. I'm sure he's doing fine Lucy" he said and he walked back up the stairs. Gray put his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy Flame-Brain's okay. He always is" he said, and she smiled.

"Thanks Gray, so how's Juvia?" she asked, he smiled and shrugged.

"I guess she's fine. She's been on a mission for the past three days so I haven't seen her" he said.

"Well at least you have someone special in your life" she said smiling. He chuckled and nodded at her.

"I miss Natsu" Romeo said sulking in his chair.

"We all do, Romeo, we all do" Lisanna said. Suddenly Cana burst through the door, she looked scared.

"Cana what's wrong?" Mira asked. Cana was shaking and she was panting.

"It's Zeref, he's coming here right now" she said. Everyone's eyes widened, they all ran outside. Makarov followed them; everyone in the Guild was now standing outside with Makarov in the front. They saw a man with a black cloak on, the hood was down revealing his face, it was definitely Zeref. His cloak had gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his body and across his chest. He has black hair that sticks upwards at the top, and he has dark eyes.

"It is him, Master what do we do?" Gray asked. Laxus stepped in front of all of them.

"Laxus what are you doing?" Erza asked. He threw off his coat and clenched his fists.

"Evacuate the city, I'll hold him off as long as I can" he said.

"Are you crazy?" Erza asked.

"Laxus you can't fight him alone" Lucy said.

"Just go, it's about time I actually do something to help everyone. Natsu trusted me and Gildarts to protect this Guild, and that's exactly what I plan to do!" he yelled. Laxus ran at Zeref with lightning in his hand. He got right up to Zeref when Zeref punched him in the face. Laxus hit the floor and rolled a few feet.

"Master we have to help him" Lisanna said.

"Evacuate the city" Makarov said trying to keep calm. Zeref kept pounding on Laxus and Laxus couldn't land a single hit. Laxus jumped back in front of the group and he drew his head back.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. A beam of lightning shot from his mouth and headed straight for Zeref.

"Pathetic" Zeref whispered to himself. He smacked away the blast and it was sent flying into the air. Laxus narrowed his eyes and his hands became full of lightning. He ran at Zeref yelling again and Zeref kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. Laxus was on his hands and knees panting and gasping for air. Zeref extended his right hand at Laxus.

"It's time to die" he said, a black ball began to form in his hand. Laxus just looked back at the Guild.

"Get out of here, just run!" he yelled. No one could move due to the shock, that Laxus was just beaten so easily.

**"Death…"** Zeref began to see when he stopped and looked up at the top of the Guild. He lowered his hand and just stood looking up.

"It's you" he whispered.

**"Fire…"** they heard a voice say from on top of the Guild. The figure jumped off and landed a few feet in front of Zeref and ran at him. The figure was wearing a long tan cloak.

**"Dragon's…"** the voice continued as the figure's fist was right in front of Zeref's face.

**"IRON FIST!"** the voice yelled, punching Zeref in the face as hard as he could. Zeref flew back into a building and there was a lot of smoke. Everyone gasped at what the figure said during the attack.

"N…Natsu" Lucy said, her eyes were wide and started to fill with tears.

"Laxus get out of here; make sure the city is evacuated. I'll handle this bastard" the man said grabbing his cloak. He threw it off and cracked his knuckles.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled trying to fly to him. Natsu stuck his hand in the air.

"Stay back!" he yelled. Happy stopped in his tracks and saw fire coming out of Natsu's hands. He was wearing his entire x791 outfit, the only difference was it was instead of the normal black outfit it was white and his pants were black.

"Are you all okay?" the pink haired Dragon Slayer asked.

"We're fine my child, but you can't take him on alone" Makarov said. Natsu's whole body became engulfed in flames as Zeref got up.

"Natsu, how long has it been since we met? Four months I believe" Zeref said his eyes now red. Natsu remembered his eyes turn red when he gets angry.

"Natsu your back" Lucy said, he turned his head to look at her and he had a serious look on his face. Suddenly he got punched in the face, everyone gasped that the fact that only his head moved. He looked at Zeref and chuckled.

"Not this time, you bastard!" Natsu yelled. He drew his arm back and smiled.

**"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow"** he said, the tip of his elbow started shooting out flames. He smiled again as he drew his arm back a little more.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he yelled. His arm shot forward at lightning speed because of the fire coming from his elbow. He punched Zeref in the gut and he coughed up blood. He flew into another building and Natsu slowly started walking over to where he crashed. He felt a hand grab his arm; he turned his head slightly to see Lucy looking up at him. He looked back and everyone in the Guild had gone to evacuate the city except for Gray, Erza, Romeo, Gajeel, and Wendy. Natsu looked back at Lucy.

"Luce, please get everyone away from here" he said, he continued walking towards Zeref. She grabbed his hand again and he just stared ahead of him.

"Natsu…" she trailed off.

_"Tell him Lucy!"_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Natsu I love you" she said, his eyes widened and he turned his head to her.

"Luce…" he trailed off.

"Natsu, Lucy, look out!" Erza yelled. Natsu turned his head and his eyes widened. He pushed Lucy out of the way of the oncoming attack. He didn't have enough time to guard it and the black wave hit him head on. Erza and the others jumped out of the way as Natsu crashed into the Guild. Lucy looked in shock as the smoke was rising from the hole in the Guild.

"Natsu!" she yelled. Zeref walked past her and headed for the Guild. Her hand pressed against something and she looked down. She picked up the small rock. She threw a rock at his head, it hit him and he stopped walking. Zeref turned his head and looked down on her.

"Pathetic" he said. He raised his hand at her and smiled.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled. Zeref turned his head but couldn't stop the fire. It hit him head on and he flew back into a tree, breaking it in half. Natsu ran over to Lucy and helped her up.

"I told you to get out of here!" he yelled. She backed away a little; she was surprised he was yelling at her.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she managed to say. He sighed and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Luce, but please get out of here. I can't risk you getting hurt" he said. He saw Zeref getting up out of the corner of his eye.

"Luce you have to go now" he said.

"Natsu I just told you I love you and you didn't say anything to me" she said holding back tears. He sighed and looked at Zeref.

"Luce there's no time right now. Just take everyone and go" he said trying not to get angry. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned her head.

"You don't feel the same way anymore do you?" she asked. He clenched his fists and looked at Zeref again. He was walking towards them. Natsu stood in front of Lucy and flames engulfed his hands.

"Luce, go now!" he said raising his voice at her. Lucy ran towards the others wiping her tears away.

"We have to get out of here" she said.

"We can't leave Natsu-san alone" Wendy said.

"He doesn't want us here while he's fighting" Lucy said.

"I don't care what Natsu says, we're not leaving here without him" Erza said. Natsu's entire body became wrapped in flames and they grew twenty feet above him.

"I said go now!" he roared at them. Natsu raised his right arm in the air and sighed.

_"I didn't want to have to use this"_ he thought to himself.

**"Dragon Art: Dragon Transformation!"** he yelled. His right arm suddenly began to grow red scales all over it. His palm had yellow scales, the rest of his arm had the red scales, and his claws were black.

"That's…" Lucy began to say but she couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes just grew wide and she was in shock. He winced in pain and his arm began to shake.

"I said go!" he yelled again trying to hide his pain from them. Zeref cracked his knuckles and charged at Natsu. Natsu ran at him and drew back his arm.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** he yelled thrusting his arm forward. Zeref dodged the attack and punched Natsu in the gut. With Natsu's left hand he grabbed Zeref's arm and chuckled. He drew his right arm back and smiled.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"** he yelled. His fist now on fire and wrapped in lightning hit Zeref in the face. Zeref skid back a few feet and smiled.

"Pathetic" he whispered, Natsu's eyes widened.

**"Death Orb!"** yelled Zeref lifting his hand up to Natsu. A ball of darkness flew towards Natsu.

"I'm all fired up!" he yelled running at it.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** he said, his right fist hit the ball and he kept sliding back. He put his left hand on his right arm and yelled, trying to push it back.

**"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** he yelled as flames shot from his elbow. He still slid back and he could feel his arm giving out, even with the scales on it.

"Dammit I can't hold on much longer" he said to himself. Gajeel's eyes widened as he heard it.

"Salamander can't hold on to that much longer. I just heard him say it myself, we have to get out of here so we don't get caught in the blast" Gajeel said. They all looked at him and hesitantly nodded. They all ran down the street leading away from the Guild.

"Be careful Natsu" Lucy whispered. Suddenly there was a big explosion and a scream, they all stopped and all they could see was smoke.

"Where's Romeo?" Gray asked looking around. All their eyes widened as they saw the young boy running towards Zeref.

"I will protect Natsu" he said sending his purple sticky flames at Zeref. Zeref dodged them all with ease.

"Pathetic" he whispered.

"Romeo, get out of there!" Lucy yelled. Gajeel went running towards him.

"I'll get him" he said. Zeref lifted his right hand and pointed it at Romeo.

**"Death Orb!"** he yelled. The orb was twice the size of Zeref's body; he threw it at Romeo and smiled.

"Die you pathetic runt!" he yelled. Romeo's eyes widened and he froze in place.

"Romeo!" they all yelled as it got closer to him. The orb hit its target and smashed into a building completely destroying it. Everyone gasped and ran for the building. Zeref smiled and looked around.

"Until next time" he said and he suddenly vanished. Everyone got to the building that they saw the orb destroy.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy yelled as tears fell from her eyes. Lucy pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Gajeel smashed his fist onto the ground.

"I was so close to him!" he yelled. They all lowered their heads to the ground. Suddenly they heard the rubble begin to move, all of their heads shot up. Natsu burst through the rubble holding something. He walked over to everyone carrying Romeo in his arms. Smoke was rising from Natsu's back as he placed Romeo on the floor.

"He's…fine…I took the blow…not…him" Natsu said and then he collapsed on the floor. They all gasped when they saw his back. His vest was completely disintegrated, his back was all red and blood was coming from the cuts on it. There was smoke rising from it and it looked like someone had burned him.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Erza said. Gajeel threw him over his shoulder and they all ran to the hospital. It's been three hours since they brought Natsu into the hospital; everyone is just waiting to hear any news about him.

"Do you think Natsu-san is going to stay?" Wendy asked.

"I hope he does" Lucy said. Lisanna and the rest of the Guild came into the hospital and walked into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Lisanna asked.

"They're still fixing him up. We don't know when they're going to be done" Lucy said.

"Zeref!" they heard a voice yelling from down the hall. Everyone got up and ran to where the noise was coming from. They burst in the door and saw Natsu sleeping. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating.

"I'm sorry all of you can't be in here right now" a nurse said.

"I understand, but can you at least let a few of my children stay. They are really worried" Makarov said, the nurse nodded.

"Thank you, okay Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Gajeel can stay everyone else out" he said, they all nodded. The nurse was going to say it was too many people but she saw their faces and just left the room. Natsu began to turn slightly and he looked like he was having a nightmare.

"No…Zeref…leave her alone" he said in his sleep.

"This is my fault" Romeo said looking at the floor.

"Come on kid don't talk like that" Gajeel said. Lisanna pulled Romeo into a hug.

"It's true, if I didn't try to help Natsu. He wouldn't have had to protect me and he wouldn't be hurt" Romeo said trying not to cry. Lisanna rubbed his arm and kissed his head.

"It's okay Romeo. I know Natsu doesn't blame you for this" she said, he nodded and smiled. Happy flew on top of Lisanna's head and sighed.

"Zeref, I'll kill you!" Natsu screamed, his breathing sped up again. Lucy put her hand on his hand.

"Natsu calm down" she said trying to get through to him. He suddenly shot up and his eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. He was sweating a lot; some of his hair was stuck to his forehead.

"ZEREF!" he yelled. He looked around the room and saw everyone sitting down in the room. He put his hand on his head and he tried to calm his breathing.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked, he pulled his hand away from her and hung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Where's Zeref?" he asked.

"He's gone, for now" Gajeel said. Natsu tried to stand up but Erza pushed him back down.

"Sorry Natsu, you can't leave this room yet. You are still too badly injured" she said. Natsu looked at himself, both of his arms hands were completely wrapped in bandages; most of his body was actually wrapped up.

"Erza I have to go. Please, please just let me go" Natsu said putting his hand on her shoulder. He lowered his head and everyone noticed that he was beginning to cry.

"Why do you have to go Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. Natsu looked up at Erza and then looked around the room.

"I have my reasons" he said.

"No you tell us now, and I might consider it" Erza said. Natsu clenched his fists causing Erza to wince a little because he was still holding her shoulder.

"I…have to talk to Master. Go get him for me" he said. They all looked confused at first but Wendy ran out to get the Master. They came back into the room a few minutes later.

"What is it my child?" Makarov asked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I think you can talk to me in front of your Nakama. They haven't seen you in a while, anything you need to talk to me about you can say with them present" Makarov said. Natsu looked at him and sighed. He ripped the bandages off of his right shoulder and pointed to his Guild symbol.

"I need to quit Fairy Tail" he said. Everyone's eyes widened and they just looked at him.

"Natsu what are you talking about? You can't quit the Guild, think of what it means to you" Gray said.

"You don't think I've done that Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"Zeref is after me. He came here looking for me and you all could have been killed. If I quit the Guild he will have no reason to come here to find me. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt one of you to get to me" Natsu said. Everyone just looked at the Master in shock. Makarov put his hand over Natsu's emblem.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live" Makarov said, everyone just stood there in shock.

"Master you can't do this, he's not thinking straight" Lisanna said trying to walk over to them. Natsu lit his hand on fire warning them to stop. They all just watched in shock at what was happening. Makarov began to tear up a little as he continued.

"Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain" he said.

"Master, stop this please!" Mirajane yelled. Lucy went to grab Natsu's shoulder and Makarov just looked at her. She dropped her hand and began crying. Everyone in the room kept yelling at him to stop.

"Enough, everyone get out now!" Makarov yelled. They all walked out of the room and closed the door. Makarov looked at Natsu.

"Are you sure you want to do this Natsu?" he asked.

"I'm sorry gramps, I have to" Natsu said.

"As you wish my child" Makarov said.

"Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you" he said now tears falling from his eyes. His palm began to glow and when it stopped he lifted his hand off of Natsu's arm.

"Thank you gramps" Natsu said, he stood up and put his hand on Makarov's shoulder.

"Take care gramps" he said, Makarov nodded and Natsu walked out of the room. He was instantly wrapped in a hug from Lucy. She gripped him tight and he just stood there looking at everyone.

"Natsu please, don't go" she said holding back tears. He sighed and hugged her back.

"I hope to see you soon Luce" he said, he released himself from her grip and began walking away. Lucy fell to her knees and she started crying.

"Natsu you can't do this. Your part of Fairy Tail, you can't just leave us!" Romeo said with tears in his eyes. Natsu turned to face them and pointed to his right arm where his symbol was.

"Not anymore" he said. He turned back around and Happy flew over to him.

"Natsu you can't leave. What am I going to do without you?" he asked. Natsu closed his eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Lisanna will take care of you. Be good buddy" he said petting Happy's head. Natsu walked out of the hospital and left them all standing there. Mira and Erza ran outside, everyone else was trying to comfort Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, and Romeo.

"Natsu Dragneel stop" Mira yelled, he kept walking. Erza walked up to him and turned him around. Her eyes widened when she looked at him.

"Natsu" she said in a whisper. Tears were flowing out of his eyes; he couldn't hold them in anymore. He hugged Erza and squeezed her as tight as he could.

"Take care of everyone for me Erza" he said. She hugged him back squeezing him just as tight. He broke the hug and began walking away again. Everyone in the Guild was outside now watching him walk away. He raised his right arm above his head and extended his pointer finger towards the sky, and extended his thumb.

He was crying even more now. He turned his head slightly to see them. He smiled at what he saw. Everyone in the Guild had their hands in the air doing exactly what he was doing.

"I hope to see you guys soon. Be safe, be happy, and have fun while I'm gone" he said to himself. He lowered his arm and continued walking down the street until he couldn't be seen anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's Chapter 4 hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Two Days Later:

"Good Morning Lucy" Mira said as Lucy sat down at the bar.

"Hey Mira" Lucy said. She put her elbows on the counter and put her hands on her cheeks. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

"You miss him too huh" Mira said. Lucy opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I really do" she said. She sat up straight and sighed.

"You know it's weird. Natsu told me he loved me in the letter, then when I confessed to him the other day it's like he was ignoring me" she said.

"That's because he found someone else" Gajeel said sitting down. Both of the girls looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked.

"Well as you know Dragon Slayer's have a very good sense of smell. Salamander didn't smell normal" he said.

"So what if he didn't smell normal, that doesn't mean he's with someone else" Lucy said. Gajeel sighed as Mira handed him a mug of beer.

"He had the scent of a woman all over him. Also he no longer smelt like a virgin" Gajeel said taking a sip of his beer.

"Natsu's not a virgin? I always thought he would do that with Lucy" Mira said wiping the counter. Lucy looked at her and waved her arms in the air.

"What do you mean with me?" she asked, and then she pointed at Gajeel.

"And how do you know that your right?" she asked. Gajeel finished his beer and looked at her.

"All Dragon Slayer's can smell it. Wendy might not be able to know what that smells like though, because she is too young. Eventually we all learn about it and we notice these things. Sorry Blondie your little Salamander has found a mate" he said. Lucy rested her head on the bar and sighed.

"I guess that's why he just ignored me" she said.

"The smell of the female was faint though. So it seems he hasn't seen her in a while, I barely picked up on it. So they might not be a thing anymore, but who knows" Gajeel said finishing his second beer.

"That's good to hear, right Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy got up and headed for the door. She left the Guild without saying a word. She walked along the edge of the water like she normally did when she went home.

"Be careful miss, you could fall in!" the man from the boat said.

_"Natsu couldn't find another girl could he? Gajeel was just trying to get under my skin"_ she thought to herself. She got to her apartment and opened up the door. She threw her keys on the couch walked over to desk. She opened up the book she was working on and wrote in it. Before she knew it, it was dark outside. She looked at the clock. It was already nine at night.

"Wow I didn't think I was here that long. Oh well time for bed I guess" she said. She went into the bathroom and washed up quick, she brushed her teeth, and she walked into her room. She got undressed and took off her bra. She threw it off to the side and put on a low cut shirt with no sleeves that went up to her belly button. She let he hair just fall down instead of having it tied up.

"You look pretty cute Luce" she heard a voice say from behind her. She spun around and her eyes widened.

"N…Natsu" she whispered to the man sitting on her window sill. The next thing he knew she grabbed his vest and pulled him into the room. She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. Her chest was pushing up against his, he hugged her back and a small grin crossed his face. Then he was in shock when she felt her hand go across his face. She just slapped him and she was crying, his eyes were still wide.

"Luce I know you're mad at me, but did you really have to slap me?" he asked rubbing his cheek. She sat down on her bed and continued crying, she was still holding onto his vest. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty upset the other day" he said.

"Of course I was upset, I confess myself to you and you just ignore me" she said practically yelling at him. He was going to say something but she was standing up in front of him and her finger was pressed up against his lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Gajeel said that he smelled another girl on you…and…he also said you weren't a…virgin anymore" she said.

"Is all of that true?" she asked. She closed her eyes waiting for his answer; she put her hand down and gripped his vest with both hands. Natsu sighed and he closed his eyes.

"It's all true Luce, but I haven't seen her in seven month's" he said. Her eyes widened and she just looked at him.

"If you haven't seen her for that long, how can Gajeel still smell her on you?" she asked trying not to cry anymore.

"When Dragon Slayer's, you know _mate_, the woman's scent stays with them forever. It will grow weak but it will never fade" he said, he noticed how sad she looked and he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Luce what's wrong?" he asked. She pulled away from him and turned around.

"Luce…" he was cut off when Lucy started yelling at him.

"How could you do that? You tell me that you love me in a letter and then you just leave. Now I find out that when you're gone you have sex with some girl" she said. He just stood there looking at the ground. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"When I told you I love you the other day, did you even care?" she asked. He looked up at her and saw she was crying.

"Luce…of course I care…it's just…it's just that I…" he began to say but he stopped. He just sighed and turned to face the window.

"I can see coming here was a mistake, I'm just going to go" he said and he jumped on the window sill. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his hand.

"Natsu don't leave me again. I can't go through this again" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Luce I have to go find Zeref. I have to end this once and for all" he said. She grabbed onto his vest and rested her head on his back.

"Can you just do one for me?" she asked. She pulled him into the room and turned him around to face her.

"What is it Luce?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Kiss me" she said, his eyes widened and he just looked at her.

"Luce…I…" she put her finger on his lips.

"Please" she said. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her. She met him halfway and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt his tongue rub against her lips and she opened up her mouth to allow it in. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance, and eventually Natsu won. After a few minutes of making out, Natsu broke the kiss. He turned around and walked to the window.

"Natsu please don't go" she said running up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"Luce I have to go. I told you already I have to put an end to Zeref" he said.

"Natsu stay with me for tonight" she said, he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"W…What do you mean Luce?" he asked.

"If you're really going to go, just stay here for one night" she said almost begging him. He sighed and walked into her living room. He took off his scarf, his white vest and slipped off his sandals. He laid down on the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He just looked at her.

"You told me to stay here for the night. So I'm going to sleep" he said.

"I thought you were going to sleep in here with me like you normally do? You know when you used to sneak into my house" she said.

"You need your privacy. Good night Luce" he said closing his eyes. She walked to her bed and hopped on top of it. She rested her head on her pillow. She was just lying there for half an hour; she was shaking so she couldn't sleep. Then she got an idea, she got up and walked to her door.

"Natsu, are you still awake?" she asked the man lying on her couch. He lifted his head up to look at her.

"Yeah I am now, what's up?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep it's too cold" she said, he sat up and picked up his vest and scarf. He walked over to her and handed them both to her.

"Here, these should keep you warm enough" he said. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He rested his elbow on his knee and put his head on his hand. He sighed and ran his hand through his spikey pink hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Luce, well goodnight" he said lying back down. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Natsu I don't think these will keep me warm" she said.

"They should, especially the scarf" he said. She sighed because he wasn't getting the hint.

"Natsu can you sleep with me?" she asked, she blushed a little as she said it. His head shot up and he just looked at her.

"W…Why?" he asked. His face became slightly red.

"Please, you're so warm" she said, he sighed and got up off the couch. They walked into the room together and Lucy nestled under the covers. Natsu lay down next to her and pulled the covers over him. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Lucy shivered and turned her head to look at Natsu. She turned around in the bed and rested her head on his chest; she draped her arm over him.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her. She let out a deep breath, she felt a lot warmer already. She looked up at him and smiled. Her face turned red when he brought his arm down and wrapped it around her waist. His other arm came down and put his hand on top of her hand.

"You feel better?" he asked.

"Yes thank you, night Natsu" she said. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Night Luce" he said, he looked up at the ceiling. It was one in the morning now and Natsu was having a nightmare.

"Zeref!" he yelled. He shot up; he was all sweaty and panting heavily. Lucy woke up and sat up next to him.

"Natsu what's wrong?" she asked. He ran his hand across his face and through his hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you Luce. It was just a bad dream I guess" he said. He stood up and put on his vest and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked standing up.

"I have to go now Luce, I'm sorry" he said. He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Natsu please stay" she said. He turned his head to her.

"I can't Luce I told you already. Don't tell anyone I was here, bye Luce" he said, he opened up the door and ran outside. He shut the door behind him and ran down the street.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" a male voice said. Natsu stopped running and looked into the shadows.

"What do you want Gildarts?" he asked. Gildarts stepped out from the shadows.

"I just wanted to know why you're in such a hurry to leave" he said.

"I have to find Zeref so I have to go" Natsu said.

"You and I both know that's not the only reason" Gildarts said, Natsu's eyes widened. He turned his head away from Gildarts.

"Just mind your own business. See ya around" Natsu said and he continued walking down the street.

"Yeah see ya around kid" Gildarts said. He turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

The Guild the Next Morning:

"Luuuuucy!" Happy yelled flying at Lucy. She turned around and he hit her stomach. She giggled and hugged the little blue cat.

"Hey Happy" she said.

"Mira do you have any fish?" he asked hopping onto the bar.

"Do you want two like usual?" she asked smiling. He threw his little paw in the air.

"Aye, sir!" he yelled, she giggled and went to go get his fish.

"Put on some clothes you pervert!" Romeo yelled at Gray. Gray and Romeo butted their heads together.

"I'm not a pervert you flaming runt!" Gray yelled. Lucy giggled and shook her head.

"It's just like when Natsu and Gray always fought" she said.

"Aye" Happy said. Mira brought him his fish and he flew around with them in his mouth.

"Hey you little brat shut it!" Gajeel yelled.

"Shut your face metal head!" Romeo yelled.

"You wanna go brat!" Gajeel yelled. Romeo got right in his face.

"Anytime metal muncher" he said. Gajeel just laughed and patted his head and walked over to the bar.

"Mira can I get a beer?" he asked, she nodded and went to get him his beer.

"So Blondie how's Natsu doing?" he asked, she looked at him eyes wide.

"W…What do you mean?" she asked trying to play dumb.

"I can smell him all over you" he said nudging her. She sighed and just looked at him.

"Please don't tell anyone, but he came to see me last night. He wanted to see how I was doing. We didn't do anything though, we just slept in the same bed" she whispered to him. He chuckled and finally Mira came back with his beer.

"Don't worry I won't" he said and he got up and left.

"Yo Lucy, you wanna go on a job?" Gray asked walking up to her.

"Not really, I'm not in the mood right now" she said.

"Gray put some clothes on" Mira said, he looked down and jumped a little.

"When did that happen?" he asked himself, he ran away to get his clothes.

"Same old Gray" Lucy said sighing. Mira chuckled and then Gildarts walked into the Guild.

"Where's Master?" he asked Mira.

"I think he's in his office, but I'm not sure" she said, he nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Wonder what that's about" Lucy said, Mira shrugged and cleaned a glass.

"Probably just him collecting money from a quest or something" Mira said, they both shrugged and continued talking.

To Natsu:

His eyes were wide and his hands were sweaty. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He had just heard some very interesting news. He didn't know how to deal with it; he wasn't sure what to say. He licked his lips and got ready to speak.

"A…Are you sure that it's mine?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure" the woman said to him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"W…What should we do about it then?" he asked.

"I have an idea" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's Chapter 5 hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Four Years Later (x795):

"It's been a long time since I've been here" Natsu said walking through the streets of Magnolia. He is wearing his normal black x791 outfit.

"So this is where you grew up. It's an okay place, not as big as Lumia but it's okay" a woman said walking next to him. She has long black hair that goes just past her shoulders. She's wearing a blue top that only goes down to her belly button, it has a zipper going down the middle of it and it only has no sleeves. She is wearing a gold necklace, attached to the necklace is the name Cassie. She is wearing a short white skirt that goes half way down her thighs, and brown boots that go up to her knees. She has big bright blue eyes and her ears are pierced. She has a diamond ring on her left ring finger, and a golden ring on the same finger. Her nails are painted blue, and she has red lipstick on. She had something cradled in her arms.

"Well sorry if everywhere can't be as good as Lumia" Natsu said waving his hands in the air. She giggled and looked around. Natsu felt a tug on his pants, he looked down and smiled.

"Do you think we can go to your old Guild?" the small little girl asked. She was four years old and she had pink hair that went just passed her ears; she had a red bow in her hair. She was wearing a blue dress with ruffles on it that went to her knees; she had on bright blue shoes and pink knee high socks. She had big bright blue eyes, and her ears were pierced. Natsu sighed and looked at Ariel. They stopped walking once they got in front of the Hotel.

"You guys go on ahead I just wanna go rent us that room so no one else takes it. If you keep walking down this road and turn to your left, you'll find the Guild" he said. The little girl ran off and Natsu laughed, Ariel started chasing her down the street. Natsu walked into the Hotel and went to the front counter. Ariel and the little girl finally stepped in front of the guild.

"Wow it's huge!" the little girl said. Ariel took her hand.

"Come on let's go inside Cassie" she said, Cassie smiled and nodded. They walked into the Guild and Ariel smiled.

"Wow, look mommy, look at the mages!" Cassie yelled. Everyone turned to look at the source of the yelling. Cassie looked around and then her eyes lit up.

"Mommy look a blue kitty!" she said, she ran towards Happy and he started to run.

"Lisanna help me!" he yelled, everyone in the Guild started laughing and Ariel shook her head while chuckling.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mira asked. Ariel walked up to the bar and sat down.

"My daughter just wanted to come and see the Guild" she said, Mira smiled and her eyes lit up as she looked at Ariel.

"Oh my goodness, your baby is so cute!" she squealed. Ariel smiled and unraveled the thing that was around the baby's body.

"Thank you, this is Zane, he's only three months old" she said poking the baby's nose. He giggled and put her finger in his mouth. He had dark violet hair, and onyx colored eyes.

"That's such a cute baby" Lucy said smiling.

"Thank you" Ariel said. Lucy looked down and her eyes widened. She looked at the thing that was wrapped around the baby and gasped. It was a scarf; it looked exactly like Natsu's.

"Where did you get that scarf?" she asked. Ariel looked down at it and smiled.

"Oh that's my husband's scarf. He told me he used to be part of this Guild" she said, Mira's and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Who's your husband?" Mira asked. Ariel was about to say something when the doors opened to the Guild.

"That's him right there" Ariel said walking over to him with Zane in her hands. Cassie stopped chasing Happy and ran to him.

"Daddy!" she yelled. She jumped at him and he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"I see you met Happy" Natsu said. Everyone in the Guild was now quiet and they just stared at him.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy yelled as he flew towards him. Tears were coming from the cat's eyes. He flew into Natsu's chest and Natsu smiled.

"Happy it's so good to see you again" he said tearing up. Happy looked up to him and smiled.

"Aye, sir!" he yelled, Natsu laughed and looked up at Cassie. Her eyes were lit up as she stared at the little blue cat. He looked around the Guild and saw everyone just staring at him and his family.

"What's with you guys? It looks like you've seen a ghost" he said putting Cassie on the floor. He didn't notice Lucy walking up beside him.

"N…Natsu" she said, he turned his head and a big grin went across his face.

"Lucy!" he yelled. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I missed you so much" he said. He looked up and saw everyone around him and his family.

"Natsu aren't you going to introduce us?" Mira asked.

"Sorry, everyone this is my wife Ariel, my daughter Cassie, and my son Zane. Ariel, Cassie, Zane this is my old Guild" Natsu said. He looked around and noticed some people were missing.

"Where's Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Romeo?" he asked.

"They're all out on missions right now. They should be back soon" Mira said playing with Cassie.

"Salamander I'm gonna kick your ass!" Gajeel yelled from across the room. Natsu smiled and looked up at him.

"No you won't metal head" he said, he looked back to everyone else and smiled.

"Come on let's catch up you guys" he said. Natsu, his family, Lucy, Gajeel, Mira, Levy, and Happy sat down at a table.

"So, what's up guys?" he asked putting his arm around Ariel. Cassie sat in his lap trying to reach for Happy who was sitting on his head. Ariel was still holding Zane in her arms; he was wrapped back up in Natsu's scarf.

"You know same old stuff" Levy said.

"Well since no one here will tell you anything I guess I'll do it" Mira said.

"Well where do I begin? Oh yeah, Gajeel and Levy are getting married. Romeo and Wendy are dating now, Gray and Juvia are dating, Freed and I have started dating, and we've added some new Guild members. Enough about that though, we want to know about how you've been" she said smiling.

"Well first off congratulations Gajeel, and Levy. So what do you want to know?" Natsu asked. Cassie tugged on his vest and he looked at her.

"What's up Cassie?" he asked.

"Can you ask them now?" she said to him. He chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Okay I'll ask" he said.

"Ask what?" Levy asked.

"Well this little one over here wanted to join the Guild" Natsu said smiling.

"Oh so you're a mage?" Levy asked smiling. Cassie nodded and smiled.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked. Natsu smiled and looked at them all. Cassie stood on the table and cupped her hands over her mouth.

**"Water Dragon's Roar!"** she yelled. Everyone gasped as they saw water shoot from her mouth.

"How did she do that?" Gajeel yelled.

"Well I didn't know this at first but when a Dragon Slayer has a kid, it is possible to pass down the traits of the Dragon. They may also get the exact same element as the parent" he said.

"So how come she uses water?" Levy asked.

"That's because of me, I'm a Dragon Slayer as well" Ariel said.

"Mommy is a Water Dragon Slayer. I'm just like mommy!" she said shooting another water blast. Everyone chuckled and Lucy just got up and walked outside.

"Hold on I'll be right back, you should tell them some stories" Natsu said, he walked outside to find Lucy.

"Stupid Natsu" Lucy said walking to her house.

"Why am I stupid?" he asked, she jumped a little. She turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was wearing a tight pink tank top that showed off her stomach. She wore a pink skirt that went halfway down her thighs; her boots went up to her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had her brown belt on.

"I come back after four years and you just leave like that. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"N…No…you didn't…it's just…I…" she trailed off after he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just seeing you after all this time it's a lot to handle. Especially with you being married and having kids" she said.

"Why would that make you upset?" he asked.

"You really don't remember what happened the last time we saw each other?" she asked. He nodded at her and sighed.

"You mean when you told me you loved me" he said looking at the ground. She nodded and took his hand and put it to his side.

"Yeah I mean that" she said in a whisper.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Y…yeah what is it?" she asked.

"Do you still feel the same way?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him for a little bit.

"I…I…uhhh…" she took a deep breath.

"I guess I do" she said.

"Do you guess? Or do you?" he asked.

"I do" she said in a whisper. A slight smile fell across his face and he hugged her.

"Do you remember what I put in that letter?" he asked.

"Some of it, why?" she asked. He walked off to the side and looked down at the water.

"Do you remember that I said I would always love you?" he asked, she nodded and walked next to him.

"Yeah I remember what about it?" she asked.

"I think I still feel the same way" he said, her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him.

"Natsu you have a family now you can't feel the same way" she said.

"I know Luce but…" he began to say but he stopped.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked.

"I know I love my wife to death, but when I think of you I just seem to forget about her. You're the first girl I ever loved, and I wish that the whole thing that happened to me a few years ago never happened. If it didn't I could have stayed here with you, maybe we could have been together" he said, her eyes were wide and she was in shock.

"N…Natsu, I wish you could have stayed too. Now that you have a family though you have to just forget your feelings towards me" she said looking away from him.

"I can't do that Luce. Forgetting my feelings for you would be like losing a part of myself" he said.

"Natsu please just drop it!" she yelled at him. He backed up a little.

"Fine Luce, whatever you say. Forget I even said anything" he said, he turned around and walked towards the Guild.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she said to herself.

"I'm sorry too" he yelled back. She forgot his hearing was amazing. She sighed and walked to her house. Natsu walked back into the Guild and saw Happy playing with Zane and Cassie. He smiled and walked back over to the table where everyone was.

"Where did you run off to?" Ariel asked.

"Just went to go talk to Lucy" he said kissing her cheek. Cassie came running up to him smiling and jumping up and down.

"Daddy look!" she yelled show him the back of her left hand. She had a bright blue Fairy Tail logo on it. He smiled and kissed her head.

"That's great Cassie. Now you're in the same Guild your dad was in" he said smiling.

"She's not the only one honey" Ariel said. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She pointed to her waist and smiled. On the side of her waist just above her skirt was a blue Fairy Tail logo.

"You too huh" he said chuckling.

"Not just me" she said, he just looked at her again with a confused look on his face. She handed him Zane and showed him his right arm, it was a red Fairy Tail logo, and Natsu chuckled and kissed Zane's head.

"You know Natsu, you could join the Guild again" Mira said, his eyes widened and he sighed.

"Thanks Mira" he said holding out his right arm to her. She smiled and stamped on a red Fairy Tail logo on his right arm. It was exactly the same as the one he used to have. He just stared at it for a little bit and then he smiled.

"So Salamander, whatever happened with Zeref?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in about a year. Last time I saw him he was in pretty bad shape, I kicked his ass pretty good. Before he left though he gave me this" Natsu said, he stood up and took off his shirt, he turned around to show them his back. Everyone gasped and Mira put her hand over her mouth. It was a scar that covered most of his back; it looked like it had a swirling motion to it.

"Natsu what happened?" Levy asked. He put his shirt back on and put his arm around Ariel.

"Zeref attacked Lumia, the place where we've been living. We were fighting it out and then Zeref turned to Ariel and Cassie. He shot some new magic he learned at them. I jumped in the way; I was on my hands and knees hovering over them. When it was all over this is what my back looked like" he said.

"Daddy's a hewo!" Cassie yelled sitting on his lap.

"Yes he is" Ariel said kissing his cheek.

"Look momma Zane's Fairy is the same as daddy" Cassie said.

"Yes it is honey" Ariel said.

"Why did you give one to Zane? We don't even know if he can use magic" Natsu said.

"Well that's not true, the other day I was burping him and he burped out fire" she said. Everyone began to laugh and Natsu jumped for joy.

"Yes my son is a Fire Mage!" he yelled.

"Aye, sir" Happy yelled.

"Where is that bastard!" a male voice yelled storming into the Guild. Four guys walked in behind him.

"Can I help you?" Mira asked walking up to them. The guy who came in first looked at Mira.

"You can help me by coming home with me tonight" he said and he slapped her in the butt. Before anyone knew what was going on the man was sent flying out of the Guild.

"I don't know who you guys are, but if you touch my Nakama again I will kill you!" Natsu yelled.

"That's him, that's the guy that's been giving our Guild hell" one of them said. They all had on long dark cloaks.

"You guys are from Dark Specter. I thought I dealt with you losers already" Natsu said, he looked at Mira.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and then her eyes widened.

"Natsu watch out!" she yelled. One of the men punched him in the face, Natsu didn't budge at all. He looked at the guy and started laughing.

"My turn" he said, he drew back his arm and smiled.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he yelled, he hit the man in the face and sent him flying into the other guys. They all rolled out of the Guild and Natsu looked to Mira.

"I'll be right back" he said. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He walked outside and saw all of the men waiting for him.

"You really want to do this?" he asked cracking his knuckles. The men all started laughing.

"Not just us, these guys do too" one of them said. Suddenly three new hooded figures appeared. Some of the people in the Guild walked outside, Natsu sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"Ariel take the kids back inside, everyone get in the building now" he said. Ariel sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"Natsu…" she started saying but she was interrupted.

"I said go!" he said cutting her off. Natsu turned back to the group of people and cracked his knuckles.

"It's been a long time Yumi, Vance, and you too Zeref. No wait you're not Zeref, you're his brother Alastor" Natsu said. The three of them removed their hoods and smiled.

"Well I must say you look as handsome as ever" Yumi said. Her dirty blonde hair hung down just past her shoulder. She had big blue eyes, her hoop earrings hung down to her shoulders, and she had her tongue pierced.

"I see your kid has grown up quite a bit, hasn't she Natsu" Vance said chuckling. He had spikey black hair; his bangs covered his onyx colored eyes. He had a scar below his right eye and it went down to his chin. He had a black eye patch over his left eye.

"Leave my family alone Vance, or I'll tear out your other eye" Natsu said getting angry.

"Natsu that's not very nice. Is that the way to treat a fellow Dragon Slayer?" Alastor asked. He had very dark black hair that went just past his ears, his bangs slightly covered his eyes, and his hair was spikey on the top. His eyes were yellow and he had a scar above his left eye.

"Shut up Alastor, you're all sad excuses for Dragon Slayer's" Natsu said. He turned his head to see everyone was still there.

"Ariel I told you to take the kids and go!" he yelled.

"Natsu I can't let you fight them alone" she said.

"He's not alone" Gajeel said stepping next to him.

"He has Fairy Tail on his side" Laxus said stepping to his other side.

"We'll handle these three, the rest of you get back in the Guild" Natsu said, everyone did as he said.

"Laxus you take Yumi, she's and Ice Dragon Slayer. Gajeel you take Vance, he's a Sand Dragon Slayer. I'll take Alastor" Natsu said. Gajeel and Laxus got into fighting stances.

"Salamander what kind of magic does Alastor use?" Gajeel asked. Natsu got into a fighting stance.

"He was trained by Acnologia. He's Zeref's brother, and he is the Dark Dragon Slayer" Natsu said.

"I thought that Rogue guy was the Dark Dragon Slayer" Laxus said. Natsu shook his head.

"No he's the Shadow Dragon Slayer" Gajeel said. Laxus nodded and looked at the three of them. He clenched his fists and threw off his coat. The three of them cupped their hands around the mouths.

**"Fire Dragon's…"** Natsu said;

**"Iron Dragon's…"** Gajeel said.

**"Lightning Dragon's…"** Laxus said.

**"ROAR!"** they all yelled at the same time. All three of their roars meshed together and flew at the Dark Guild members. The normal mages were sent flying instantly. The three Dragon Slayer's jumped out of the way just in time.

"Is that the best you can do?" Alastor asked appearing behind Natsu. Natsu turns his head to see Alastor drawing his arm back.

**"Dark Dragon's Black Fist!"** he yelled. His hand became surrounded by dark magic. He hit Natsu in the back and he flew into a building across the street. Laxus spun around to kick him but Yumi grabbed his leg and smiled.

**"Ice Dragon's Cold Fist!"** she yelled, her hand became encased in ice. She punched Laxus in the face and the ice exploded and snow flew out from her fist and sent him flying into the Guild. He flew through the wall and crashed into the bar. Mira ran up to him and tried to help him up.

"Laxus are you okay?" she asked, he nodded and struggled to his feet. Gajeel was sent flying into the building a few moments later and he flew right into Laxus. They crashed through the bar and all the glass bottles fell on them.

"Gajeel!" Lily yelled running over to him. Lily flew over to him and they both helped him up. Mira helped Laxus up, and everyone just looked at them wide eyed. Lily transformed to his life size cat mode and started walking to the door.

"L…Lily d…don't go. Those guys are too powerful, we'll handle them" Gajeel said walking towards the door. He walked outside and his eyes widened. Natsu was fighting all three of them at once, he wasn't doing too well.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron…"** he started to say but Alastor punched him in the gut. He coughed up saliva and flew back a few feet. Vance caught him by the back of his neck and slammed him face first into the floor. Vance picked him up and tossed him at Yumi.

**"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** she yelled. A wave of ice flew from her mouth and hit Natsu in the chest. He winced in pain and was sent flying towards the Guild. Alastor appeared behind him and smiled.

**"Dark Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. A wave of pure black magic shot from his mouth and hit Natsu in the back. He screamed in pain and coughed up blood. He flew ten feet and slammed into a pole; he broke through it and rolled on the floor for about ten feet. He finally stopped and he was shaking, he coughed up some more blood. His body was all cut up and he was bleeding and panting heavily.

"Natsu!" Ariel yelled trying to run out to him. Gajeel held her back and shook his head.

"Stay here I'll go get him" Gajeel said, he started running towards Natsu when Yumi kicked him back into the Guild.

"This isn't your fight Gajeel" she said smiling.

"What's the matter Natsu, I thought you were stronger than this" Alastor said. He kicked Natsu in the ribs breaking two of them. Natsu struggled but managed to get to his feet. He spit out blood and wipes some blood off his cheek. A grin slowly starts to form and he starts laughing.

"I…Is that all you g…got?" he asked. Alastor smiled and looked at Vance; he nodded and cracked his knuckles. He cupped his hands around his mouth and smirked.

**"Water Dragon's Roar!"** Cassie yelled, the water hit Vance and sent him flying into a building.

"C…Cassie, get out of here!" Natsu yelled, he tried to walk over to her but he fell to the ground.

"Stupid little girl!" Alastor yelled, he lifted both of his hands in the air.

**"Dark Dragon Art: Dark Orb of Destruction!"** he yelled. A giant orb a pure black mass formed above his head. The wind around them started to swirl around, Natsu's eyes widened. Cassie was frozen in fear and couldn't move.

"Now die you stupid little bitch!" Alastor yelled. He threw the orb at her and began laughing.

**"Dragon Art: Dragon Transformation!"** Natsu yelled. He lunged towards Cassie and hovered over her. He put her head against his chest and his back towards the oncoming attack. The attack his it's target and there was a big explosion.

"Cassie!" Ariel yelled falling to her knees. Yumi smiled and joined Alastor and Vance.

"That was too easy" Vance said. The three of them turned around and started walking away.

"Natsu, Cassie" Ariel said now crying on the floor.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"Natsu!" everyone else in the Guild yelled.

"I guess he wasn't as tough as my brother said he was" Alastor said. The smoke cleared and everyone in the Guild gasped. Natsu was on his hands and knees over Cassie. He was panting heavily and he was struggling to keep himself up.

"D…Daddy, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"I…I'll b…be fine C…Cassie. Now hurry and get back to your mom" he said standing up.

"Daddy you have wings!" Cassie said. A small smile crossed his face and he nodded. His entire torso was covered in scales; his entire back was red scales and the wings were coming from his shoulder blades. The main part of the wings that were attached to his back was covered in red scales. The parts that felt more like skin was yellow. In the front of his torso, from his waist to the top of his abs are yellow scales. The rest is covered in red scales, his arms are covered in red scales and his palms are covered in yellow scales. He picked Cassie up and flew her over to Ariel.

"Natsu you know you can't keep doing this transformation. You know what it will do to you" Ariel said hugging Cassie. He winced slightly and shook his head.

"I don't care, just make sure you and the kids are safe" he said, he turned to Mira who walked up to them.

"Mira where's the Master?" he asked.

"I thought he was here but he's at a meeting with the Council" she said.

"Okay then, make sure no one but me comes into the Guild. If it's one of them just scream and I'll come running" he said, he turned to the three of them down the street and lifted himself up the ground. Ariel grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"Be careful Natsu" she said, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips.

"I will Ariel, don't worry. Make sure no one tries to help, unless it's Gajeel or Laxus. They don't seem like they can do much but it's something" Natsu said. He turned back to the other three and flew over to them.

"That's interesting" Vance said.

"Indeed, it is very interesting" Alastor said.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled. Alastor smacks the blast away with his hand and smiles. He appeared behind Natsu and tried to kick him. Natsu grabs his leg and begins to squeeze. Alastor winces in pain and punches Natsu in the face. Natsu draws back his fist and smiles.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"** he yelled. He hit Alastor in the chest and sent him flying into a building. Yumi and Vance jump up to Natsu, Yumi is on his left side and Vance is on his left.

**"Ice Dragon's…"** she said.

**"Sand Dragon's…"** he said.

**"ROAR!"** they both yelled. Natsu's eyes widened as the two blasts smashed into him. He felt them both tearing up the scales on his body. Alastor appeared behind him and cupped his hands around his mouth.

**"Dark Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. He hit Natsu in the back causing him to cough up blood. He felt it tearing up his back; even with the scales on it was still tearing through them with no problem. He flew towards the Guild and landed just outside the door. His wings retracted and he winced in pain from them doing it. His scales vanished and he was struggling to get on his hands and knees.

Alastor slammed his foot into Natsu's back. Natsu screamed in pain as he felt a few bones crack. He knew that at least two more ribs had broken. Alastor kicked him in the side and then lifted him up by the throat. He began to squeeze and Natsu gasped for air.

"Pathetic" he said. He drew back his arm and smiled.

**"Dark Dragon's Black Fist!"** he yelled punching Natsu in the gut. Natsu coughed up blood and screamed in pain. Alastor punched him thee more time, breaking one rib every punch.

"Yumi, Vance, hold him in place" Alastor said. Yumi got on his left side and held Natsu's arm, Vance did the same on the right side. Alastor cupped his hands around his mouth.

**"Dark Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. At the last second Yumi and Vance moved out of the way and Natsu got hit directly in the chest. He screamed in pain and flew backwards into the Guild. He flew through the door and smashed into one of the pillars, part of the second floor collapsed on top of him.

"Daddy!" Cassie yelled running to him. Ariel ran over to him still holding Zane. Happy flew over to them and tried to help Natsu up. Vance walked into the Guild and looked around. He spotted Lisanna and smiled.

"Well what do we have here? You know little lady you should come with me, I would treat you right" he said walking closer to her.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus yelled, he hit Vance straight in the chest and sent him flying through the door.

"Thanks Laxus" Lisanna said.

"N…No problem" he said still in pain from before.

"How's Natsu?" he asked.

"I…I've been better" he said standing up and walking over to him. He was bleeding heavily from the wounds on his body, and his breathing was heavy.

"You look like shit Salamander" Gajeel said. Natsu chuckled a little and walked outside with the two of them.

"So you're all still alive. Well I guess we can have a little more fun with you" Yumi said, Alastor chuckled and Vance clenched his fists.

"Laxus, Gajeel, I'm going to do something a little crazy. If I lose control, you have to incapacitate by any means necessary" Natsu said.

"What are you going to do?" Gajeel asked.

"Well you know how you can turn your skin to iron?" he asked.

"Yeah what about it?" he asked. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Well I found out how to take that to the next level. When I use my Dragon Transformation not only does my skin change, but my bones also re shape. It makes me even more Dragon-like, and it's not a thin layer like yours is. This on makes my skin very hard and the scales are thick" Natsu said.

"That's very impressive but how would you lose control?" Laxus asked.

"No time to explain now, but I've never done what I'm about to do so just be ready" Natsu said, they both nodded and Natsu looked at the three ahead of them.

**"Dragon Art: Dragon Transformation!"** he yelled. His whole body became covered in red scales. His entire torso was covered in scales; his entire back was red scales and the wings were coming from his shoulder blades. The main part of the wings that were attached to his back was covered in red scales. The parts that felt more like skin was yellow. In the front of his torso, from his waist to the top of his abs are yellow scales. The rest is covered in red scales, his arms are covered in red scales and his palms are covered in yellow scales.

His legs were covered in red scales, and the bottom of his feet became covered in yellow scales. His nails became black, and he now had two small black horns on the top of his head. His face was completely covered in red scales, and his mouth and nose began to bulge out more. It looked like he had a snout like a real dragon did, his teeth were now all sharp, and his canines were longer and sharper than the others. His eyes were red and his pupils were diamond shaped and black. His ears were pointed and covered in red scales. He had a large tail now, the top half was covered in red scales, and the bottom half was covered in yellow scales.

He was a lot more muscular now. It actually made him grow a few inches. So he was now taller as well. Laxus and Gajeel were just staring at him with wide eyes.

"N…Natsu" Laxus said in shock.

"S…Salamander" Gajeel said in shock. Natsu let out a long breath and smoke came from his mouth. Natsu threw his head back and roared as loud as he could. Laxus and Gajeel covered their ears.

"You two just stay here. Make sure nothing happens to the Guild or anyone in it, and remember what I told you" Natsu said, his voice was a lot deeper now. It sounded like he was growling as he talked to them. They both nodded and Natsu flew towards Alastor and the other Dragon Slayer's.

"Alastor this doesn't seem like it's going to end well" Yumi said. She looked at him and he just had a slight grin on his face.

"Interesting" was all he said.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled. He flew straight for Alastor.

"I'll handle this" Vance said stepping in the way.

**"Sand Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. Sand shot from his mouth and straight at Natsu. Natsu smiled and increased his speed; he went right through the sand with ease. Vance's eyes widened as he saw Natsu's fist right in front of his face. Natsu punched him in the face and Vance could feel the scales digging into his skin. His head snapped back violently and he flew into a building causing it to fall down on top of him. Yumi and Alastor just looked at the building with wide eyes.

"I'll give you one chance to leave" Natsu snarled at them.

"You bastard!" Yumi yelled. She charged at him with her right fist out trying to punch him, and he caught her fist. He squeezed it causing it to break. She screamed in pain and he spun around and slammed her to the floor with his tail. He picked her up by the throat and threw her into another building causing it to fall on her.

"It seems I underestimated you" Alastor said.

"However I do know what that transformation can do to your body" he said snickering. Natsu's eyes widened and he growled.

"What do you know about this?" he asked.

"I know more than you think. I know that using it to this extent is probably not good for your body" Alastor said.

"What's it to you?" Natsu asked.

"It actually helps my situation. All I have to do is wear you down and that form will do my job for me" Alastor said. Natsu winced a little and clenched his fists.

"Then I guess I'll have to end this quick" he said.

"What is he talking about?" Gajeel asked. He was looking at Natsu through the hole in the door.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked playing dumb.

"We both heard what he said. What does he mean when he said it's not good for his body?" Gajeel asked. Ariel sighed and looked towards Natsu and then looked at Gajeel.

"Whenever he does this transformation it takes a toll on his body. The more he uses it the more likely he is to die. It actually decreases his life span, not too drastic but it's still bad. So long story short, he's slowly killing himself every time he uses it" she said, everyone's eyes widened.

"We have to stop him from fighting then. We can't let him do this to himself" Mira said.

"Well there's not exactly a way to stop him, unless you want to attack him" Ariel said.

"So for now we just have to pray he beats this guy quick" Laxus said, Ariel nodded and looked down to Cassie who looked scared.

"Daddy will be okay Cassie, don't worry" she said. Cassie tugged on her mom's skirt and pointed to Natsu.

"Mommy, daddy looks sick" she said, everyone turned their heads to look at Natsu. He was panting heavily and he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were half open and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"What's wrong with him?" Laxus asked.

"He's never gone this far into the transformation before. It must be too much for him" Ariel said with wide eyes.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. The fire shot out towards Alastor but he jumped out of the way and punched Natsu in the jaw. Natsu's head shot back and he spun around. Alastor grabbed Natsu's tail and spun him around. He kept spinning, and finally stopped throwing Natsu towards the Guild. Natsu flapped his wings stopping him in midair. He flew up into the air and then shot back down towards Alastor.

**"Dragon God's Iron Fist!"** he yelled. His hand became engulfed in regular and black fire. He punched Alastor in the chest sending him flying into a tree. Alastor coughed up blood and tried to catch his breath. Natsu started panting again and he tried to catch his breath.

_"I can't keep this up much longer"_ he thought to himself. He flew up into the sky and cupped his hands around his mouth.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled. He hit Alastor causing a crater to form under him. Natsu was panting even more now and he fell down on the floor. He managed to get on one knee and he was trying to catch his breath. Ariel ran through the hole in the door and ran to Natsu.

"Natsu are you okay?" she asked as she got up to him. The scales on his body were gone now and he was back to normal, except for his wings. They slowly started to retract back into him. He screamed in pain as they went in, blood was pouring out of his back. They finally went away and he fell on his hands and knees.

"Ariel what are you doing here?" he asked trying not to sound like he was in pain.

"You're my husband, I was worried about you" she said hugging him. He smiled and looked up to see Alastor walking towards them.

"Ariel, go now" Natsu said. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not leaving you" she said.

"That's so sweet Ariel. If you're so eager to die I'll just kill you now" Alastor said snickering. Natsu's eyes widened and he struggled to his feet. Fire surrounded him and he looked at Alastor.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled. Ariel stood up next to him and noticed that he was panting.

"Natsu please stop fighting. Your body is going to give out soon" she said with tears forming in her eyes. He gently pushed her back a few feet and fire erupted from his body.

**"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"** he yelled. He charged at Alastor and Alastor smiled. He lifted up his right hand towards Natsu.

**"Dark Dragon Art: Dark Orb of Destruction!"** he yelled, the orb shot towards Natsu. Natsu was going to hit it head on when it suddenly went past him.

_"He missed me. No wait I wasn't his target!" _he thought to himself. He turned his head slightly.

"ARIEL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The orb hit its target and there was a big explosion. Natsu was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed down onto the floor. Alastor stood over his and smiled.

**"Dark Dragon's Black Fist!"** he yelled smashing his fist into Natsu's chest. He coughed up blood and his eyes went blank. He felt some of his ribs crack and a crater formed around him. Alastor stood straight up and Vance and Yumi joined him.

"Let's go, I think we've made our point" Alastor said, and the three of them vanished in a puff of black smoke. Natsu heard footsteps running over to where he was. They stopped a little farther away from him; he guessed they were helping Ariel. He heard footsteps running towards him now, his eyes were closing the last thing he saw was familiar long blonde hair and then he blacked out.


End file.
